Spirit's Toy Store
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: It's Zuko's first day at his new job. If things continue to go this bad Zuko doesn't think he'll make it to his second day of work. But after seeing the latest customer things begin to look up. For Zutara Week 2016- Dragons. There's some Sokka/Suki in here as well.


This is for Zutara Week 2016. The prompt was Dragon. Author's note at the end

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Avatar, many things would be different.**

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Spirit's Toy Store!"

It is said that store greeters have the most important job. They bring people in and keep them coming back with their charismatic personalities. Greeters should have great big smiles and make every customer feel valued. These people are happy and enjoy life. Being a greeter was perfect for Ty Lee but not so much for the new guy she was mentoring.

"Welcome." He sighed with a stiff posture and no smile.

Another (lesser) greeter would have frowned at Zuko's less than stellar greeting but not Ty Lee. She had a gift of making people feel comfortable and boneless. She just told Zuko that he would improve as his first ever shift continued.

It didn't.

Zuko continued to make the one-word sound painful and brittle. Customers frowned and him and one young child even started to cry. The child stopped its wails once Ty Lee brought out a lollipop from her bright pink Spirit's apron.

"Try to smile", she said with one of her own.

Zuko smiled…barely. The corners of his mouth lifted in an attempt that could be mistaken as a smile if not for the furrow of his eyebrows. Luckily the next person who walked in Spirit's was its owner and Zuko's Uncle Iroh.

The aging man raised his eyebrows at his stiff nephew and said "Smiling is not your strength my dear nephew. We will find your fit at Spirit's soon enough. Come!"

"Uncle, I don't think I belong here." Zuko started as the pair walked away from the bouncing pink girl. He was not very optimistic when Uncle had offered him a job at his store but Zuko needed to save up more money for university.

"Now Zuko, I admit having Ty Lee mentor you, was a bit ambitious. I won't put you at the cashier since that requires the same amount of liveliness. Instead I'm going to bring you to customer service where your stubbornness may help you."

Zuko just nodded, he knew better than to question Uncle. It would just lead to a metaphor he would not understand. They entered the customer service center and Uncle began to explain why Sokka was his best customer service representative.

"He makes people laugh! No one can stay mad when he is speaking to them. Sokka! Zuko will be working with you for the rest of your shift. I will bring you boys tea in half an hour."

Sokka grabbed his shoulder and leaned in.

"Listen, this is where you see the true dark side of humanity. This is where you learn your true strength."

In the next half an hour Zuko learned that he had zero patience and no finesse at handling angry people. He tried to make conversation with one lady by asking when her baby was due and well he guessed his shock showed when she hissed "I'm not pregnant." She left immediately. Another man left just as quick when Zuko asked why a grown man needed more My Little Ponies. About half of the people demanded to see the manager and Sokka had to soothe things over. Once Sokka even had to place himself in front of Zuko when a man took a swing at him.

"Well buddy, maybe you're better suited for the stockroom with Mai and Jet. I mean they're crazy so you should fit right in. Let me lead you to the back now before another customer attacks you. Iroh's office is towards the back anyway."

As Sokka and Zuko walked through the store, Sokka was told him all about the prettiest girl in the store. She always chose to wear a dark green apron on top of her black Spirit's uniform. Every employee had to wear black pants and shirt but they each got to choose whatever color apron they wanted. Iroh had a small stockroom filled with aprons of every color imaginable. Anyway Suki always wore a dark green one and the girls she mentored took on the 'Kyoshi' green apron as well. Suki had the nicest brown hair and a great smile and her height was the perfect complement to his and-

"Wow Sokka. I'm glad you think I'm so perfect." Suki stood in front of the boys with her hands on her hips and eyes small with laughter.

"Suki!", Sokka exclaimed, pale for a short moment, "Of course you're perfect! You're been Employee of the Month more often that I have. And everyone knows that the people you mentor are the best."

"I'm glad you think that Sokka. Iroh actually sent me to collect Zuko. It seems he got one too many complaints about you."

Suki waved Zuko over and said to Sokka "If I'm so perfect, why haven't you asked me out yet?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. Anyone who could make the talkative Sokka quiet for a beat was amazing in his book.

Sokka smile wide and replied, "How about we get a coffee after work?"

"Perfect." 

* * *

"Okay, so Zuko we've walked through the store twice and since you said you don't have any questions, it's time for practice. Go help the girl in blue over there." Suki pushed him the direction of said girl.

"Wait what?" Zuko exclaimed as he planted his feet in the ground, "You only walked me around the store once! How am I supposed to know when everything is?"

Suki pushed harder. "You're not. Now go."

Zuko stumbled over to the girl who had watched the exchange over her shoulder with curious blue eyes.

"Hi. Uhh Zuko here. Can I help you find something?"

She turned fully towards him and Zuko felt his breath hitch. 'Oh Spirits, she's beautiful'

"Where do you have stuffed animals?"

Zuko watched her mouth move but he didn't hear anything until the girl waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

He startled "Oh. Um yeah. I think those are in aisle eight."

"We're in aisle eight." She laughed.

"Uhh follow me then."

Zuko lead her mindlessly through the store. He didn't know where was going and the girl looked like she didn't care. Her hands occasionally reached out to touch a toy or game. Her blue eyes wandered and even landed on him a few times. Zuko took this time to look at her better as well. Her pants looked just like the black ones he wore at Karate practice except they were dark shade of blue. Her tank top was a lighter shade and it looked like she was wearing a necklace but he couldn't be sure.

"Here they are." Her light voice broke Zuko out of this thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I wasn't much help." He mumbled then went to turn around.

"Wait. I need your help deciding which one to buy. It's one of my student's birthdays, she's turning six."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Me? An eighteen-year-old guy is supposed to know what a six-year-old girl wants."

The girl didn't back down. Her blue eyes pinned him down. "Yes."

He wasn't one to back down either, "If you are her teacher shouldn't you know what she likes?"

Uncle probably would not be happy to hear how he was talking back to a customer but Zuko didn't care. Sarcasm was the majority of his personality and for some reason he wanted the girl to know it.

Her eyes narrowed, "Shiori is fierce. She is a tough fighter and does what she pleases. Rules be damned."

He nodded. "You're her Sifu then?"

"Yes. I teach Judo to children."

Zuko looked at the wall of stuffed animals, thinking more of Shiori's unnamed Sifu then of the birthday girl. His eyes landed on a purple dragon with light blue wings. The dragon had a fierce face but he grabbed it anyway. A child who is learning Judo already shouldn't be afraid of the plushy.

"Here you go Sifu...?"

"Katara. Sifu Katara"

* * *

Thoughts? It's honestly been awhile since I wrote a story, especially fiction. Any spelling or grammar errors are mine, let me know and I'll fix them!

Once again I don't own any of these characters except for Shiori. You will be seeing her in my other stories for Zutara Week 2016


End file.
